vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Rm/Befunde
Diesen Punkt bitte ich zu prüfen, habe ihn erst einmal hierher verlagert: *Diese Arbeit zum englischen Recht ist ohne erkennbare Bemühung um Aktualität, Authentizität oder Originalität zum erheblichen Teil aus deutschsprachigen Quellen zusammengestellt. So werden manche Einschätzungen aus der Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts ins 21. Jahrhundert weiter tradiert. Fehleinschätzungen zum englischen Recht werden ungeprüft übernommen, so die Behauptungen, das Judicial Committee of the Privy Council kenne keine dissenting opinions, die Chancery Division beschäftige sich hauptsächlich mit Klagen auf Vertragserfüllung, oder das House of Lords ermittele in Zivilrechtsverfahren neue Tatsachen, anstatt sich auf Rechtsfragen zu beschränken. Quellenangaben werden häufig ungeprüft übernommen: In vielen Fällen lässt sich nachweisen, dass Rm Fehlzitate oder -verweise übernimmt. Bisher ist kein Fall in Erscheinung getreten, in dem die Arbeit Fehler in den Quellen erkannt und korrigiert hätte. Dafür werden zahlreiche weitere Fehler (vor allem aus Flüchtigkeit) hinzugefügt. Alles in allem ein klares Beispiel dafür, warum Plagiate der Wissenschaft schaden. Kann der so auf der Befundseite stehen? Befasst er sich nicht zu stark mit dem Inhalt der Arbeit statt mit der Form, enthält er nicht zu starke nicht-triviale Schlüsse und Bewertungen, bzw. sollte er dann nicht (dann evtl. auch signiert) an anderer Stelle stehen? Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 07:26, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :vielleicht würde es schon genügen, den letzten satz ganz zu streichen, für die aussagen belegstellen einzufügen und im ersten satz die verärgerung über die zumutung einer inhaltlich schwachen diss zurückzunehmen? :SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 07:36, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Oder signieren und im Blog-Bereich eines Nutzers als Meinung einstellen? Inhaltliche Fehler können genannt, sollten aber im Detail nicht benannt werden auf der Befund-Seite, finde ich. Die Untersuchung im Wiki befasst sich ja eben nicht mit der inhaltlichen Bewertung einer Arbeit. Die Hinlenkung auf den inhaltlichen Wert einer Arbeit wird ja häufig auch gerade von der Gegenseite versucht, um von den formalen Mängeln abzulenken. Genau, und Meinungsäußerung (letzter Satz) sollte entfallen bzw. umformuliert werden, auch der erste Satz ist ein wenig abzuschwächen. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 08:01, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Alle diese Aussagen sind belegbar. :Früher gabe es eine Seite "Herausragende Fundstellen". Anfänglich tauchten dort auch andere Kommentare auf, so z.B. auch jetzt noch sichbar bei Mm, bis das von einigen als unangebracht empfunden wurde. Deshalb wurden sonstige Beobachtungen auf einer separaten Seite angebracht, wie beispielsweise Lm/Sonstiges. :Dann wurden diese sonstigen Beobachtungen wieder mit den "Herausragenden Fundstellen" zusammengefasst, wie beispielsweise bei Mb/Befunde. :Jetzt gehen wir offenbar in die nächste Schleife und lagern sonstige Bemerkungen wieder aus. Ist das sinnvoll? Ich halte es schon für wichtig, dass auf VroniPlag dokumentiert wird, welche unterschiedlichen Typen von Plagiat es gibt. Dieses ist ein radikales Beispiel für die Optimierung von Ressourcenverwendung für ein vorgegebenes Ziel. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 11:48, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :: Kurzversion für eilige Leser: Was belegt werden kann, bitte belegen, und Beobachtungen zur Arbeitsweise, die keine Herausragenden Fundstellen sind, unter Beobachtungen oder Sonstiges ablegen. Langversion: :: Ich habe die Seite "Herausragende Fundstellen" ungefähr 20x hier im Wiki erklärt, meine ich. Dann bitte die Suchfunktion benutzen. Alle Fragen werden sich so klären lassen. Es geht nicht darum, was belegbar ist, das ist eine ganz andere Baustelle, bitte nicht vermischen. Unbelegte Behauptungen haben meines Erachtens im Wiki überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Man könnte sich nochmal darüber austauschen, was eine Fundstelle ist. Und was eine herausragende Fundstelle ist. Zum Beispiel im Unterschied zu einer Quelle. Und einer herausragenden Quelle. Können wir evtl. auch im Chat besprechen. Aber unabhängig davon: wenn sich etwas belegen lässt - bitte doch einfach gleich belegen. Es war bisher immer ein nettes der Reputation zuträgliches Feature, dass in VroniPlag Wiki alles direkt belegt ist, und nicht einfach reingeschrieben wird. Hier findet jetzt leider (unbemerkt?) eine kleine Gratwanderung statt, indem Behauptungen (die ich natürlich glaube, aber was sollen Dritte dazu denken?) niedergelegt sind, ohne dass man direkt nachschauen kann, ob das stimmt. Und als nächstes? Soll jetzt hier jeder reinschreiben können ohne Belege, wo die Diss noch alles vorgelegt wurde? Aber dazu habe ich ja nichts gesagt. Ich schließe mich da der Einschätzung oben an: es ist schwierig, aber man kann es erstmal so stehen lassen. (Damit meine ich http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Rm/HU und die Diskussion, bin im Thema verrutscht) Meinungen und Facheinschätzungen generell sollten signiert werden, ggf. ganz rausgelassen oder im Blog dokumentiert werden. Die "Herausragenden Fundstellen" von "ganz früher" im GuttenPlag Wiki habe ich am 19. Februar 2011 übrigens selbst angelegt und auch so getauft. Die wurden leider im Nachgang dann von der zweiten Mannschaft ab 18. März 2011 ohne Not umdefiniert, man hätte auch eine neue andere Seite anlegen können (z.B. "FAQ zur Arbeitsweise") und das zuvor angelegte Konzept so stehen lassen können und das nicht verwurschteln, ist aber nicht schlimm. Ich weiß noch ziemlich genau, worum es da anfangs ging, und habe das hier auch gerne immer wieder dargelegt und würde das Grundprinzip "herausragend" gerne beibehalten. Ich erkläre es, wenn die Suchfunktion nichts ergibt, gerne noch mal. Steht das noch nicht im FAQ? Dann sollte ich es vielleicht mal da rein schreiben, damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen. Falls Du da aber etwas anderes durchsetzen willst, lass uns das offen besprechen. Ich denke, es findet sich für alles ein Name und ein Ort, wo das gut aufgehoben ist. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 13:30, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Wir diskutieren gerade die Seite "Befunde", nicht "Herausragende Fundstellen". Und auf "Befunde" sollten alle wichtigen Befunde stehen, meinetwegen per Links, wenn es sonst zu lang würde. Wir verdanken Klicken tatsächlich die "Herausragenden Fundstellen" auf GuttenPlag. Aber, wie es in Wikis so passiert, wurde daraus eine ziemliche umfangreiche Müllhalde für alle möglichen Bemerkungen. Diese Müllhalde habe ich im Mai 2011 in gefühlten 20 Edits aufgeräumt, und so stand die Seite auch 21 Monate lang da, bis Klicken sie gerade eben wieder editiert hat. Im Endeffekt stehen dort jedenfalls auch die wichtigsten Befunde - mit diversen und unsignierten Einschätzungen, Analysen, etc. Deswegen auch meine Frage, ob wir gerade in die nächste Schleife eintreten, wo was unterzubringen ist. Da bin ich leidenschaftslos - nur eine gewisse Konstanz würde ich mir wünschen. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 16:47, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::: Ich wollte gerade meinen Rant oben bis auf die eher sachliche Kurzversion wegkürzen. Habe jetzt erst gesehen, dass Du geantwortet hast. Entscheide Du bitte: ich denke, das bringt die Diskussion hier nicht weiter und kann ersatzlos entfallen. Wir können das besser anders klären und den Wunsch nach Konstanz teilen wir. Also wenn Du das auch so siehst, kannst Du meinen ganzen Rant und was folgt entfernen. Dafür ist die Disku auch eigentlich nicht da. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 20:12, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::: +1 KayH (Diskussion) 20:56, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Stilblüten Ich schlage vor, die Stilblüten auf eine eigene Seite zu verlagern, die entsprechend verlinkt wird. Alle anderen Befunde behandeln Bezüge zwischen der untersuchten Arbeit und ihren Quellen. Gruß, PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 13:04, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) gern einverstanden, was die stilblüten angeht. würde mich aber freuen, wenn sie nicht ganz verlorengingen. manchmal hilft es doch bei aller verärgerung über eine plagverseuchte arbeit, wenn man eine minute lang über diese kleinen ungeschicklichkeiten lächeln kann, die den autoren bei der suche nach einer besonders klugen formulierung halt so unterlaufen. SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 15:44, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Aber ja. In der grauen VP-Vorzeit habe ich mich auf GuttenPlag mal näher mit Stilfragen beschäftigt und dabei auch einige Stilblüten verwertet. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 18:37, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC)